Guerra de San Valentín
by ScarSteban
Summary: Lily narrará, desde su punto de vista, lo sucedido cuando sus hermanas mayores y su único hermano sobrepasaron la línea del amor fraternal, trayendo nuevos miembros a la familia Loud. Mientras tanto, la mujer que es Lily ahora vivirá su propia tragedia romántica.
1. Días felices pt1

**1\. Días felices – parte 1 **

La infancia de Lily Loud fue agitada, ruidosa, caótica, donde arriesgarse a tomar el último trozo de pizza podía significar la guerra; pero siempre tuvo amor y cariño por parte de su familia: sus padres, nueve hermanas y un único hermano varón. Ellos le enseñaron a ver el mundo de manera diferente y hallar soluciones ingeniosas a problemas imposibles. "Crecer en una familia tan numerosa fue una bendición"; aquellas serian las palabras que la pequeña Lily recitaría en años posteriores. Incluso en momentos de angustia, como el que atraviesa la mujer de veintitrés años que es ahora.

Encerrada en su habitación; sentada en una esquina oscura, con el corazón destrozado; la mujer rubia no puede hacer más que recordar los momentos felices de su vida, en un intento de calmar su dolor. Una tierna edad donde las cosas no eran confusas o complicadas.

Sus recuerdos más lejanos tenían que ver con elaborar un plan para ir a la heladería con toda su familia y obtener así el postre que deseaba con anhelo. El recuerdo la hizo sonreír; que un simple postre fuera, en su momento, la razón de su existencia.

El siguiente recuerdo más claro ocurría a la tierna edad de dos años; la pequeña bebe rubia de ese entonces recibió la alegre noticia de un nuevo miembro en la familia: una pequeña hermanita. Así fue como ella lo entendió a esa edad. Aunque claro, su pequeña inocencia no logró encajar porque su hermana mayor de diecisiete años de edad, Lori, fue quien quedó embarazada en lugar de su madre, Rita. Y también le resultó extraño que su hermano mayor de once años de edad, Lincoln, fue quien se transformó en un manojo de nervios en lugar de su padre, Lynn Sr. Pero aquellas dudas fueron aplacadas meses después debido a la enorme alegría que inundó la casa, cuando Lori y Lincoln llegaron abrazados cargando al nuevo miembro de la familia: Loan Loud.

Tener a una hermanita, igual de rubia, con quien jugar emocionó enormemente a Lily. Claro que hubo un par de ocasiones en las que la pequeña rubia sintió celos por toda la atención y regalos que Loan recibía, pero las cosas terminaron para bien. Y ella, Lily, se convirtió en la protectora de la pequeña Loan, quien parecía alterada por la partida de Lori a la universidad; pero Lincoln siempre se encontraba cerca para reconfortarla, y con la ayuda de ambos la bebe Loud recuperaba la sonrisa.

Tres años después, cuando Lily entendía mejor las cosas por asistir al preescolar; pudo captar el significado cuando Leni, con diecinueve años de edad, informó con una sonrisa radiante que se transformaría en la próxima "Mamá" de la casa. Noticia que puso a Lincoln de catorce años tremendamente emocionado, tanto que dejó su trabajo de dibujar comics por una semana completa, tiempo que usó para pasar momentos cariñosos con Leni; pero esos momentos melosos pusieron furiosas al resto de sus hermanas, incluida Lori que para ese entonces ya estaba comprometida con su novio, Bubuosito; un extraño nombre. Con cinco años, Lily no era una genio igual que Lisa, pero ya entendía la razón por la que todas sus hermanas visitaban tan seguido la habitación de Lincoln; y aquello lo confirmó: todas amaban al muchacho peliblanco y se reunían para "hacer bebes". Lily y Loan saltaron de alegría meses después, al tener una nueva hermanita rubia en la casa; y Leni se motivó y olvidó por completo la depresión de haber fallado por segunda vez el ingresar a la universidad, ahora que debía cuidar a la pequeña Liena Loud y ayudarla a superar el problema en sus cuerdas vocales con el que nació, con ayuda de Lincoln y su inmenso cariño.

Al cumplir ocho años, la noticia de que Luna estaba embarazada no fue tan sorpresiva para Lily, después de todo su hermana rockera ya tenia veintiún años de edad; pero la idea de una bebe en la casa la emocionaba de la misma manera como fue la noticia de Loan y Liena en su momento.

Lily agitó la cabeza para detener los recuerdos; la mujer de veintitrés años del presente se encontraba de nuevo solitaria y encerrada en su obscura habitación. Los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana estaban casi extintos por el inminente anochecer, lo cual transformaba el cuarto en un lugar más lúgubre a cada segundo; pero a Lily poco podía importarle eso en aquel momento. La imagen de "él", desnudo y acurrucado con "ella" amenazaban con regresar a su mente ante el recuerdo de Lyra Loud; tan musical y castaña como Luna, pero mucho más conservadora y recatada; la tercera de sus pequeñas sobrinas. Aunque para Lily siempre serían sus hermanitas, sin importar que la misma Lyra se opusiera a ello debido a la etapa religiosa por la que atravesaba en el presente. Lily respiró hondo y despacio para calmar y aclarar su mente, para así saltar fugazmente los recuerdos de Luna embarazada. Un flash mental de un Lincoln de diecisiete años besando apasionadamente a Luna paso rápidamente; luego un fugaz recuerdo de Loan y Liena ayudando a adornar el cuarto de la nueva bebe; a Lynn y a Lucy rechinando los dientes molestas y compartiendo luego una mirada conspirativa. Seguidamente la sonrisa de emoción y llanto de los nuevamente abuelos, Rita y Lynn Sr, cuando Lincoln anunció que pagaría por una completa remodelación de la casa Loud, debido a que superaba por mucho la cantidad de personas que podía hospedar. Ese fue un regalo de parte del muchacho peliblanco en colaboración con Lori, Leni y la misma Luna; para darle a la creciente familia un mejor hogar.

Más calmada, Lily se sumergió en los recuerdos nuevamente. Para que la construcción diera inicio, toda la familia tuvo que mudarse a vivir por unos meses a la casa de del "tío" Clyde, la cual rentaron mientras la familia McBride disfrutaba de un crucero por el mundo. Una vez que las remodelaciones culminaron, Lily quedó fascinada con la nueva apariencia de la casa Loud en cuanto regresaron. De tres pisos de alto, mucho más amplia que antes, un pequeño apartamento privado para los abuelos en el jardín, y lo mejor de todo: un par de baños en cada piso. Sin embargo, a pesar de las mejoras, Loan no tomó muy bien el cambio; y pasar de un lugar nuevo a otro en tan poco tiempo acrecentó su ansiedad y nerviosismo, pero con ayuda de Lily y Lincoln logró aceptar su nuevo hogar.

Lily pudo sentir como el tiempo pasaba rápidamente en compañía de Lincoln y Loan, en los dos años que le tomó a la hija de Lori aceptar el gran cambio de tener una habitación propia, en lugar de dormir junto a Lily y Liena en la misma cama. Por esa razón, al cumplir diez años de edad, Lily quedó en shock cuando se anunció la noticia del triple embarazo de Luan, Lynn y Lucy. En gran parte, Lily trataba de descifrar como su hermano Lincoln de diecinueve años pudo continuar con la fabrica de bebes, si casi todo su tiempo lo invertían en Loan, Liena, Lira y su trabajo en las historietas cómicas; aunque claro, el muchacho peliblanco siempre iba a su habitación a dormir, lo cual Lily imaginó inocentemente, completamente sólo. Pero lo que dejó pasmada a la pequeña fotógrafa fue el hecho de que Lucy se mostrara orgullosa de estar embarazada con apenas dieciséis años de edad; un año menos que Lori, pero todavía demasiado joven, por lo que tuvo que dejar la escuela.

Sin embargo, la falta de estudios no parecía afectar las exitosas carreras de ninguna de sus hermanas mayores. Leni acababa de abrir una cadena de tiendas de moda con ayuda de Lori y Lola. Luna disfrutaba de una gran fama y fortuna junto a su banda, la cual a pesar de no hacer giras mundiales conseguía llenar estadios completos en sus conciertos. Luan dejó la universidad, y a sus veintidós años de edad, cumplía dos años de ser la ama de casa de la residencia Loud, atendía a Lincoln y a las hijas de sus hermanas mayores mientras estas estaban ocupadas en sus vidas, y pronto tendría su propia hija; pero igualmente trabajaba dirigiendo un show de comedia los fines de semana, aunque los productores le rogaban que lo hiciera cada noche, se mudara a la gran ciudad y fuera una estrella. Lynn por su lado, obtuvo una beca en deportes y gracias a su competitividad se graduó más rápido que cualquiera de su año; aceptó el trabajo de maestra de deportes en la escuela primaria de Royal Woods, y cerca del aniversario de su primer año como educadora, a sus veintiún años de edad, planificaba el estricto entrenamiento que su hija llevaría a cabo luego que naciera e ingresará a la escuela. Por ello Lucy no se atemorizó al descubrir que sería madre tan joven, y planificó un gran negocio por internet con ayuda de su amiga y compañera de clases, Haiku; y antes de que diera a luz pudo decir que tenía un negocio estable.

Así que, nueve meses después, en el mismo mes aunque en días diferentes; nacieron Liby, Lacy y Lupa. Las dos primera igual de castañas que sus madres, sin embargo, Lupa heredó el cabello blanco de su padre; lo cual puso a la muchacha gótica tan feliz que esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad que no se quitaría de su rostro hasta que Luna diera una tremenda noticia un par de años después.

Lily no pudo continuar recordando.

Lo último que la mujer rubia deseaba era pensar en Lemy Loud. Pero toda su vida, al parecer, fue concebida para llevarla a ese bello y alegre momento, sin importar que once años después el muchacho le rompiera el corazón.

Le doblaba en edad. Las mujeres que lo rondaban eran mucho más jóvenes y hermosas. Sus hermanas la matarían si intentaba acercársele. Aquellas fueron algunas de las excusas que le impidieron a Lily armarse de valor, y ahora por ello perdió ante "ella".

Las luces de las farolas de la calle ingresaban con furia a la obscura habitación, proyectando sombras arrogantes en el techo y las paredes. Desde el pasillo, una luz más amigable ingresaba por debajo de la puerta, pero se perdía acobardada antes de llegar a la esquina donde Lily intentaba mantenerse fuerte. Sin embargo, en el lugar donde ninguna luz se atrevía a acercarse, en el punto más obscuro de la habitación; un inofensivo objeto de porcelana irradiaba una presencia punzante que quemaba la voluntad de la mujer rubia, fotógrafa de veintitrés años de edad, orillándola a perder la fuerza y caer en llanto.

Un regalo del muchacho de cabello castaño, igual de amante de la música rock que su madre.

Una simple taza color violeta claro con las palabras "La mejor tía del mundo", estampadas en color blanco dentro de un caricaturesco corazón rojo oscuro, cubriendo la mitad de su superficie.

Desde la cómoda al lado de su cama, el obstáculo más poderoso para que Lily Loud declarara su amor, gritaba con triunfo y malicia la palabra que siempre la carcomería. Una simple palabra que a los ojos de Lemy la transformaba de la mujer que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida a su lado, en una más de las madres de la familia Loud que sólo existían para complacer a Lincoln.

— ¡TÍA LILY! ¿Estas ahí?— la voz de Lemy llegó amortiguada desde el otro lado de la puerta junto con varios golpes insistentes.

— Lemy… Vuelve a la cama…— la voz de "ella" resonó, amplificada y retumbante debido al tono de superioridad que expresaba en cada silaba.

Lily sonrió tristemente. El destino se burlaba de ella sin compasión y ahora deseaba terminar de divertirse concluyendo lo que empezó en la habitación de Lemy.


	2. Días felices pt2

**2\. Días felices – parte 2**

El llamado insistente de Lemy a la puerta de la habitación de Lily resonó con fuerza por un par de minutos, antes que el muchacho finalmente se rindiera y marchara, seguidamente la voz de "ella" se alejó siguiendo al muchacho, pidiéndole regresar juntos a la cama; donde Lily los encontró desnudos y bastante agitados. La razón de su angustia y corazón roto.

A pesar que Lily sintió el enorme deseo de salir de su escondite, abrir la puerta para encarar a ese par y obtener respuestas; el tremendo dolor en su corazón le impedía recuperarse y ser la misma de siempre. Confirmar sus sospechas y escuchar de los labios de Lemy que aquello realmente ocurrió, congelaba de temor a la mujer rubia.

Ocultarse temerosa era algo que Lily nunca antes hizo; resultaba un comportamiento bastante peculiar en ella.

Aunque quizás Lily siempre fue una Loud diferente, como Lisa le hizo notar en su onceavo cumpleaños.

— Ciertamente tu comportamiento me resulta extraño, unidad fraterna menor. La conclusión es un tanto alarmante— una Lisa adolescente de trece años de edad observaba meticulosamente a la menor de la familia en la mesa durante el desayuno.

— ¿De que hablas Lisa?— Lily pichó otro trozo de tarta con el tenedor y se la llevó a la boca luego de hacer esa pregunta. No resultaba raro que su hermana castaña con gafas iniciara una conversación de ese tipo de la nada, pero era cierto que llevaba observándola y anotando cosas en una libreta, en todo momento, desde su fiesta de cumpleaños número once hace un par de meses; y la curiosidad de esa "conclusión" atraía su interés. Porque pocas veces Lisa no intentaba obtener sus resultados sin diseccionar a un miembro de la familia.

El resto de mujeres y niñas que también desayunaba en la mesa, enfocaron su atención en la conversación mientras el hombre peliblanco estaba ocupado en la cocina.

— Me refiero a tu apetito sexual latente por Lincoln— explicó Lisa sin la más mínima muestra de pudor.

Como era de esperarse, Lily, Loan, Liena y Lyra escupieron lo que traían en la boca debido a la sorpresa de aquellas palabras; Liby y Lacy, apenas unas bebes, empezaron a reír por aquella cómica escena, pero Lupa fijó la mirada en Lily con un pequeño brillo macabro en los ojos. El resto de madres y hermanas mayores Loud, sin embargo, pusieron mucha más atención al asunto porque se trataba de un tema delicado en la casa Loud.

— Al igual que la mayoría de nosotras, empezaste tu ciclo menstrual en tu onceavo cumpleaños— Lisa continuó con su explicación, un tanto molesta por la exagerada reacción de Lily— El análisis de hormonas en tus muestras de sangre, fluido vaginal y mucosa uterina así lo confirman. Pero continúas sin mostrar el más mínimo interés en seducir a Lincoln, o meterte a su cama durante las noches. El seguimiento de las cámaras de seguridad en la casa durante estas ocho semanas no miente— la adolescente genio arrugó levemente el entrecejo mientras recordaba su minucioso análisis y vigilancia nocturna.

— ¡¿…QHUÉ…?! ¡…NOH…! ¡¿ANÁLISIS?! ¡¿MUESTRAS?! **¡¿QUÉ?!**— Lily hubiese preferido gritar e interrumpir a su hermana mayor desde mucho antes, pero sus pulmones parecían haberse aplastado igual que una lata de soda y el aire se negaba a entrar de vuelta. Además la increíble vergüenza que le producía aquel tema no ayudaba al pánico que se apoderó de ella.

— ¡¿Tú… t-tam-bién d-d-d-dormirás… desnuda… con Papí… Tía Lily?!— la falta de aliento en las palabras Loan, así como la expresión en su rostro y que la llamara "tía", denotaban el estado de shock que aquella noticia le produjo.

Al lado de Loan, Liena temblaba por la sorpresa, pero era obvio que también deseaba preguntar lo mismo que su hermana rubia mayor. Lyra por su parte, simplemente tapó sus orejas con las manos y empezó a tararear con fuerza.

— ¡NO! ¡No, no, no, no! ¡CLARO QUE **NO**!— Lily se esforzaba por evitar dos cosas: vomitar y que sus hermanitas creyeran en cosas equivocadas. Porque aquellas mismas imágenes se formaban en su mente y era lo que le producía nauseas. Mientras tanto, Luan se unió a la conversación preguntándole a Lisa acerca del significado de su análisis y pronto las demás amantes de Lincoln se le unieron— ¡No pienso hacer "eso" con su Papá!— se dirigió a sus hermanitas y afortunadamente un gesto de alivio brilló en sus rostros— ¡No tengo intención de hacer eso con Lincoln! ¡NUNCA!— el rugido de su voz quizás fue más elevado de lo necesario, pero Lily deseaba zanjar ese tema y dejar en claro a sus hermanas mayores que nunca ocurriría aquello.

— ¿Nunca?— Lincoln ingresó desde la cocina luciendo un tanto triste y decepcionado, no pudo evitar oír el alboroto y enterarse de los sentimientos de Lily respecto a una posible intimidad juntos.

— Lincoln. Yo te amo. Pero únicamente como hermano. ¡Y no de la forma que hacen ellas!— Lily señaló a sus hermanas mayores, quienes le dieron una ceja alzada en retorno— No siento eso por ti. Lo siento— a pesar del lo vergonzoso de esa conversación, Lily estuvo feliz de dejar en claro aquellas cosas de una vez por todas.

El hombre peliblanco guardaba la esperanza de que algún día la última de sus hermanas se uniera a su peculiar vida de familia, pero tampoco iba a obligarla sino sentía lo mismo— Entiendo, Lily. Siempre serás mi hermanita. No es necesario que seas igual que las demás— declaró sonriente, pero todavía se lograba distinguir molestia en su rostro.

— Eso es exactamente lo que me preocupa— Lisa interrumpió aquel momento fraternal para continuar con sus conclusiones— Incluso yo misma tarde hasta cumplir los siete años para experimentar sexualmente contigo, Lincoln. Pero tus atenciones y gentileza en el trato diario "me enamoraron" de tu persona, como se dice comúnmente— la genio de la casa Loud se tomó un instante para darle una mirada seductora al hombre peliblanco, a lo cual recibió una de las sonrisas características de Lincoln; que significaba sin duda que tendría una recompensa en la noche.

Inmediatamente el resto de hermanas Loud empezaron a discutir por darle halagos a Lincoln y ganar una recompensa por la noche. Lily estuvo a punto de salir junto a las pequeñas, pero fue detenida una vez más por las palabras de Lisa.

— No te marches, homo sapiens con cabello rubio. Lo que quiero expresar es mi preocupación por tu comportamiento anormal dentro de la familia— rápidamente Lisa levantó la mano para detener otra de las reacciones exageradas de su hermana menor— Tu conducta podría deberse a un tumor cerebral o bien una deficiencia genética. Me gustaría hacer pruebas y tratar con una hormona artificial para ver si obtenemos resultados— aclaró simplemente, como si le dijera que tomara vitaminas.

Lily estaba escandalizada. La sola idea de ser el sujeto de pruebas de Lisa ya era algo terrorífico, pero el peligro de despertar un día y sentir un deseo descontrolado por su hermano mayor, únicamente como resultado de un experimento, elevó la indignación que ya sentía en ese momento a niveles insospechados.

— ¡Nada de eso, Lisa!— fue Lincoln quien interrumpió la conversación esta vez— Si Lily desea tomar otro camino, yo lo acepto. No dejaré que experimentes con ella. Todas ustedes son mis hermanas y las amo por igual. Jamás me atrevería a lastimar a ninguna y si no hubieran deseado estar conmigo, no las habría obligado— el hombre peliblanco observó determinado y agradecido a las hermanas que compartían su cama.

— "Awww. Que tierno eres, Lincoln"— Lily sintió un escalofrío ante el coro meloso de sus hermanas mayores, toda aquella platica la tenia con los pelos en punta.

— Pero si me preocupa que se trate de algo grave. Al menos hazle un chequeo general a Lily, pero nada de sorpresas ¿Entendiste Lisa?— le dio la mirada de advertencia que tenía reservado solo para ella, a lo cual recibió un suspiro de resignación como respuesta— ¿Estas de acuerdo Lily?— la muchacha asintió con la cabeza, pero el enfado en el rostro no desapareció.

El sonido de Vanzilla II llegando al garaje despertó a Lily de los recuerdos de su niñez. La mujer rubia del presente tembló ligeramente por la incomodidad del recuerdo, las dudosas pruebas a las que la sometió su hermana con gafas, y que por un año completo no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos y nauseas en cada desayuno.

Eso fue, claro, hasta que Lemy llegó a su vida.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Lily no pudo evitar rememorar la inmensa alegría que invadió todo su cuerpo cuando cargó por primera vez al bebe Lemy. En varias ocasiones sus hermanas le explicaron cuales eran las emociones que las invadían al estar cerca de Lincoln, y por primera vez Lily pudo comprenderlas completamente.

Una vez más Lily fue absorbida por los recuerdos…

Luna, con veinticinco años de edad encima, regresó del ginecólogo bastante emocionada y agitada. Lily, con doce años recién cumplidos, sintió curiosidad; todos en la casa conocían hace meses acerca de su nuevo embarazo y la única razón para tal agitación podría ser que la ecografía mostró gemelas igual que Lana y Lola. Cabe decir que la noticia de una segunda fortuna para la rockera de la casa, puso de mal humor al resto de hermanas y transformó el lugar en un pantano de celos; por lo cual no mostraban gran interés en cualquier buena noticia que le pasara a Luna. Sin embargo, ninguna de ellas, e incluso Lincoln de veintiún años que fue con ella al doctor, no podían creer, y más aún, entender las palabras que Luna casi chillaba de la emoción.

"Tendré un hijo… Un varón"

Pasaron minutos completos antes que alguien en la casa pidiera que repitieran esas palabras.

Lily, Loan y Liena fueron las primeras en salir de su asombro, corrieron a felicitar Luna y se unieron a los chillidos de celebración. Cuando las piezas encajaron en la mente de todas, por alguna extraña razón, el mal humor y los celos del lugar desaparecieron de inmediato. Una gran fiesta tuvo lugar en la casa hasta la noche. Y por alguna razón, el corazón de Lily no pudo dejar de latir emocionado por una semana completa.

Los siguientes meses parecieron eternos, pero finalmente Luna rompió fuente y fue llevada al hospital. Ahora que el trio del desastre podía caminar, y parecía una cuestión de orgullo para Liby, Lacy y Lupa destrozarlo todo; no pudieron darse el lujo de ir al hospital para conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia Loud, pero en cambio organizaron una gran fiesta de bienvenida que Lyra supervisó meticulosamente ya que deseaba ser una hermana mayor responsable.

Cuando Lemy cruzó la puerta, Lily no pudo concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la sonrisa del bebe que flotaba en el aire. Y no fue hasta que Lisa le hizo notar su extraño comportamiento, que Lily dejó que Luna cargara nuevamente al bebe para alimentarlo. Alarmantemente no fue la única que mostró ese comportamiento; Loan, Liena, Lyra, Liby, Lacy, Lupa, y en especial Lyra, perseguían al bebe a donde fuera llevado o recostado.

Lily sintió por primera vez los celos, pero no pudo hacer mucho; Lisa nuevamente comenzó a observarla y seguirla, por lo que la pequeña fotógrafa tuvo que ser cuidadosa. Afortunadamente, el revuelo en la casa logró darle el bajo perfil que buscaba. Un segundo hijo para Luna y sobre todo un varón; fue el detonante para que todas las mujeres Loud se tomaran a pecho ser las siguientes embarazadas. En especial Lola, que parecía haber perdido todo rastro de decencia y a Lincoln parecía excitarlo sobremanera aquella conducta. Lily olvidó la cantidad de veces que casi expuso a sus hermanitas a un espectáculo indecente por intentar algo tan tonto como darles de comer o darles un baño a las más pequeñas, por suerte Lemy siempre estaba al lado de Luna o Luan. Y otro problema que debía enfrentar, fue la enemistad que surgió entre Loan y Lupa; por alguna extraña razón ese par siempre acababa en riñas y golpes si se les dejaba solas.

Tras tres años de esfuerzo, al cumplir diecinueve años de edad, Lola fue premiada al superar a Lana, y al resto de sus hermanas, en ser la siguiente madre de la casa. Pero eso no dejó que Lincoln, con veinticuatro años de edad, perdiera el interés en tener sexo con ella, ya que había adquirido cierta adicción a su cuerpo. Cuando nació Leia Loud, quedó claro que la pequeña bebe se convertiría en una princesa rubia igual que su madre; no tenían claro porque, pero todos los que la miraban sentían aquel presentimiento y quizás también fuera a causa de la sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de Lola cada vez que Lemy se maravillaba al ver a Leia.

Mientras más crecía Lemy más suspiraba Lily. Oír sus primeras palabras; verlo caminar por primera vez; enseñarle a enviar una carta a Santa Claus; ayudarlo a aprender a andar en bicicleta; escucharlo emocionado acerca del dinero que le dejó el hada de los dientes; no importaban las miradas burlonas que le dirigían sus hermanas mayores o la leve molestia en el rostro de sus sobrinas, estar al lado de Lemy resultaba ser lo más maravilloso de cualquier día.

La fabrica de bebes tardó cuatro años en dar resultados, al parecer mientras más lo intentaban menos resultados conseguían. Sin embargo, la felicidad en el rostro de Lana al enterarse que tendría una hija con Lincoln resultaba tan alegre y animada como fue la de Leni. Lincoln con veintiocho años de edad y Lana con veintitrés lucían como un matrimonio normal en cuanto ingresaron al hospital; y cuando Lizy Loud saludó al mundo, Lily tuvo que darle la razón a Lemy de que la pequeña parecía un ángel.

Lily regresó del barco de las memorias, de regreso en su habitación y quedó petrificada. La imagen de Lemy con siete años sujetando la manita de la recién nacida Lizy, en el hospital, se negaba a dejar su mente. Luego la misma imagen de ese par, avanzó cuatro años, el muchacho castaño junto a la niña rubia, todavía tomados de la mano, observándose con inocencia en el jardín de la casa Loud esta vez; sin ningún mal pensamiento en sus rostros. Pero entonces llegó Lisa, como un demonio con uno de sus detestables experimentos como si fuera una bomba para destruir sus sueños.

La tierna imagen quedó manchada por una luz rosa que derretía las retinas, y entonces; Lemy continuaba sonriendo con inocencia en la imagen metal de Lily. Pero la mano de Lizy era diferente, más crecida, más madura, más sensual. Ahora Lizy sujetaba la mano de Lemy, con un agarre posesivo, atrayéndolo a su lado. En lugar de la inocente niña de cuatro años, una muchacha rubia preadolescente de doce, se acercaba hipnotizada y totalmente desnuda al cuerpo del muchacho castaño. A pesar de estar junto a ellos, observándolos dentro de su propia mente; Lily no pudo impedir el beso que siguió, el escenario cambió al cuarto de Lemy; Lizy no tardó en desvestirlo…

Y luego…

*Toc* *Toc* *Toc*

— ¿T-T-Tía Li-l-ly?— la voz de Loan llegó desde el pasillo para salvar a Lily.


	3. Amor en la Casa Loud

**3\. Amor en la Casa Loud**

La voz de Loan perturbó un poco a Lily, porque notó un ligero llanto cuando llamó a la puerta. Por primera vez en horas la mujer fotógrafa logró recordar que Lemy no era el centro de su mundo; aunque si fue el centro de su alegría y amor por años, pero ¿todavía lo era?… ¿cambiaron las cosas?... ¿debía olvidarlo?… ¿ya le pertenecía a Lizy? Durante unos dolorosos segundos el corazón afligido de Lily se estrujó un poco más ante aquellas preguntas. Pero inmediatamente reaccionó, Loan la necesitaba, sus hermanitas la necesitaban; se suponía que era trece de febrero; y se suponía que ella debía cuidar a todas aquel día mientras sus hermanos y padres ultimaban detalles para el día siguiente; pero resultaba obvio que Lemy y Lizy estarían bien, y además necesitarían de privacidad para planear su boda y continuar acariciándose en la cama...

Un par de auto cachetadas en el rostro fueron suficientes para que Lily se deshiciera de aquellos celos infantiles; después de todo era una mujer adulta, no aquella niña de quince años que le hizo prometer a un Lemy de tres años que se casarían al crecer.

Ya calmada, Lily se puso de pie, limpió las lágrimas en su rostro y abrió la puerta al pasillo de la casa Loud. De inmediato una abatida y triste Loan apareció de pie en el umbral de la habitación, pero no se encontraba sola.

— ¡Dios Santo! ¿Tú también cariño? ¡¿Qué rayos fue lo que sucedió?!— la alarma en el rostro de Rita Loud era comprensible; nada más regresar de su cita pre San Valentín, ella y su esposo vieron a Loan dando vueltas en el patio, claramente alterada y perturbada por alguna razón que se negaba a explicar. Al entrar en la casa, para verificar que todo estuviera bien, la encontraron vacía y en completo orden. Y ahora la menor de sus hijas lucia exactamente igual a la mayor de sus nietas.

Lily quedó en blanco tras la pregunta de su madre; un malicioso impulso de echarle la culpa a Lizy burbujeó en su mente, después de todo ella se encontraba en ese estado por su culpa; pero fue capaz de aplacar su sed de venganza ya que también pondría en problemas a Lemy. Al menos esperaría a que Luna llegara para poder acusarlo…. En lugar de buscar una excusa o dejarse llevar de nuevo por los celos, Lily puso atención al estado de Loan y un sentimiento de culpa e irresponsabilidad cayeron con fuerza sobre sus hombros, ya que al fin notó que luego de encontrar a Lemy y a Lizy en la cama, la mujer rubia se marchó en silencio dejando la puerta completamente abierta y no se molestó en alertar al resto para que no se acercaran.

Resultaba más que obvio que Loan había presenciado el mismo espectáculo que Lily, pero Rita no podía llegar a imaginar de lo que pudo tratarse.

— ¡Todos… están… bien… querida…!— un Lynn Loud Sr jadeante y agotado hizo su entrada subiendo las escaleras— ¡Contados… y… confirmados! ¡Están… en sus… habitaciones…!— informó a duras penas luego de correr por toda la casa tocando puertas para verificar que todas sus nietas, y nieto, estuvieran bien; para su edad aquella hazaña, en una casa el doble de grande que antes, resultaba un logro enorme. La mayoría de sus nietas le contestó que no iban a abrir, ni mucho menos salir; en el caso de Lupa recibió un desganado "Piérdete, abuelo" como respuesta; con Liena la palabra "presente", tocada en código morse a través de la puerta, fue lo único que obtuvo. Y por alguna extraña razón Lemy estaba encerrado en su habitación en compañía de Lizy y Lulu.

Que todas estuvieran encerradas en su habitación a esa hora fue la evidencia que Lily necesitaba para comprobar que no fue la única en presenciar aquella escena en el cuarto de Lemy luego del almuerzo.

— ¡Es un alivio! Gracias, amor— Rita le agradeció a su esposo, pero inmediatamente regresó su atención al par de rubias frente a ella, quienes sin duda estuvieron llorando bastante— ¿Ahora podrían decirme que esta ocurriendo? Lily, ¿no se suponía que prepararías la cena?— una gran curiosidad y preocupación la carcomían.

— Estamos bien, Mamá… No fue nada. ¿Podrían tú y Papá encargarse de la cena? ¡Gracias! ¡Tengo que hablar con Loan, a solas!— tras aquellas atropelladas palabras, Lily sujetó a Loan y la hizo entrar con rapidez, pero antes de cerrar la puerta su madre se lo impidió.

— Nada de eso, Lily Loud. Me explicaran que fue lo que les sucedió a ustedes dos— reclamó Rita con fiereza y preocupación.

— Se… Se trata… Se trata de una plática de mujeres— fue la excusa de Lily antes de empujar con fuerza superior y cerrar la puerta.

— ¿Y yo que soy?— exclamó Rita con enojo a través de la puerta cerrada.

— Vamos, vamos, querida. Seguramente es algo relacionado con Lincoln— luego de un suspiro de resignación, Lynn Sr se apresuró a calmar el enfado de su esposa— ¡Tenemos una cena que preparar! Dime ¿te apetece un poco de Lynnsaña mi amor?— preguntó mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa y se encaminaba a la cocina.

— Bien. Y hagamos un poco de Gulash, sólo por si acaso— una sonrisa maliciosa se curvo en los labios de Rita mientras seguía a su esposo. No iba a insistir, sus nietos estaban bien y lo que sucediera entre Lily y Loan ya lo averiguaría luego, después de todo tenía sus métodos.

Lily se recargó en la puerta hasta que las voces de sus padres se perdieron. Una vez que estuvo todo despejado, ella y Loan se sumergieron en un incomodo silencio. Tras un par de minutos de tenso silencio, Lily finalmente alzó la vista y notó la mirada expectante de la gamer de veintiún años. No tuvieron que decir una sola palabra, la imagen de Lemy formó un vínculo entre sus mentes e inmediatamente quedó todo relativamente claro.

Loan alzó la mano con nerviosismo y reveló que sujetaba el adorno de cabello característico de Lily, el cual hasta ese momento no había notado que lo dejó caer en la habitación de Lemy; cuando los encontró, al muchacho rockero y a Lizy, moviéndose rítmicamente sobre la cama, totalmente desnudos y agitados.

— ¿Lo encontraste en la habitación de Lemy?— preguntó Lily al mismo tiempo que tomaba aquel adorno, estampado con el dibujo de una cabeza de búfalo, de las manos de Loan. Aquello era la prueba irrefutable de que no fue un sueño, como suplicó al principio, que no fue una alucinación o pesadilla, como su mente le hizo revivir una y otra vez por horas, y ahora estaba claro que todas presenciaron el mismo espectáculo, aunque le resultaba raro que Lyra no intentara exorcizar la casa —Lo lamento, Loan. Sé que ver eso debió alterarte. Yo fui quien entró sin llamar antes y luego dejé la puerta abierta…— el dolor regresó con toda su intensidad, pero esa vez Lily pudo mantenerse serena.

— ¿E-En-t-tonces… si-si v-viste lo… que-e hici-cimos con Lemy e-en su habitación?— Loan sintió sus piernas temblar como gelatina al confesar lo que ocurrió esa misma tarde con Lemy y todas sus hermanas, la vergüenza que sentía se intensificó al comprobar que efectivamente su tía Lily, a quien consideraba más como una hermana mayor, los había descubierto.

Lily no entendió las pregunta de Loan, y tardó unos segundos en reconectar las palabras para darle un sentido más lógico a como sucedieron realmente las cosas; después de todo únicamente vio a Lizy en aquella cama. NADIE MÁS ESTABA AHÍ. Pero una sombra de duda la estremeció, no miró alrededor, no enfocó nada más que los rostros complacidos de Lemy y Lizy mientras sus cuerpos se encontraban casi fusionados. Sin embargo, lo descartó de inmediato ya que a veces su querida hermanita Loan se confundía al estar estresada.

— _No, no. Vi lo que Lemy y Lizy hacían en la cama. Tú seguramente estabas en tu cuarto y viste lo mismo después_— esas fueron las palabras que Lily pensó en decir para no alterar más a su hermanita, pero debido a su corto silencio la hija de Lori se sintió culpable.

— T-T-Todo fue cul-pa de Lupa… Ell-a dejó esos ch-chocolates para Leia… Lueg-o Lizy los co-comió… Y cu-cuando Lemy nos besó… ya, ya no pens-samos con clar-idad… y-yo, to-to-das fu-fuimo-mos a-a su-su cuarto y-y…— Loan terminó su explicación totalmente sonrojada de pies a cabeza, revivir lo ocurrido fue demasiado para ella.

Esta vez el silencio de Lily fue tenso y cargado de un aura helada. La confesión de Loan daba vuelta al panorama de lo ocurrido en trescientos sesenta grados, con más de una mujer disfrutando una tarde placer con el muchacho castaño; pero no cambiaba el hecho de que presencio como Lemy tuvo sexo con Lizy, mientras las demás estaban escondidas cuando irrumpió en la habitación. Pero inmediatamente Lily agitó la cabeza para regresar a la realidad; aquello era imposible. IMPOSIBLE.

Aunque existiera una diminuta posibilidad de que malinterpretara todo y en realidad Lemy cayó en alguna trampa, nadie la convencería de que no ocurrió lo que ocurrió. Sea cual fuera la verdad: Lemy y Lizy tuvieron sexo en aquella cama durante la tarde.

— ¿T-ía Lily?— Loan sintió aquel ambiente cargado y observó confundida a la otra mujer rubia en la habitación.

— Explícate, mujer— fue la petición que hizo de forma calmada. A pesar de todo, Lily deseaba conocer mejor todos los detalles acerca de lo que ocurrió. Y de alguna forma la posibilidad de que toda su furia y sed de venganza pudieran concentrarse en Lupa, resultaba mucho más satisfactorio.

Sin embargo, en lugar de una respuesta, Lily observó confundida como Loan dio un respingo e inmediatamente retrocedió hasta la pared más alejada, luciendo completamente aterrada y con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Entonces la mujer fotógrafa se dio cuenta que había utilizado la mirada intimidante Loud característica de Lori sin quererlo y por ello espantó a su hermanita.

— Lo siento. Lo siento— Lily suavizó su rostro y esbozó una sonrisa para calmar a Loan. No fue de inmediato, pero pudo lograrlo— Por favor, necesito que me expliques con calma lo que ocurrió— esta vez se aseguró de no impacientarse, para que Loan se calmara más y no tartamudeara al hablar, la abrazó y acurrucó contra su pecho como siempre hizo desde pequeña, aunque resultaba un tanto incomodo ya que ahora su pequeña hermanita le ganaba en altura por un par de centímetros.

— Bueno…— Loan se sentía incomoda por tener que exponer a Lemy, pero necesitaba dejar en claro el asunto para recuperar la confianza de su querida hermana y tía, Lily— Todo empezó ayer, cuando llegó un paquete enorme. Todas teníamos curiosidad por saber lo que era así que intentamos husmear, pero Papá nos descubrió. Nos dijo que era un asunto de Lemy y que lo dejáramos. R-Recuerdo que Papá estaba bastante molesto en ese momento, lo cual era raro… E-En fin, Leia esperó a que Papá se distrajera y lo abrió. Dentro había rosas, peluches, libros, chocolates, decoraciones con corazones; quedamos sorprendidas. Entonces Lupa, Leia y Lacy molestaron a Lemy en cuanto llegó, y ahí fue… A-Ahí fue donde nos dijo que ese era un regalo de San Valentín para ti, Lily— desde su posición, Loan pudo percatarse y oír como el corazón de Lily aceleraba sus latido con felicidad. La gamer sintió aquel sonido muy relajante— Lizy se emocionó y dijo que lo ayudaría. Guardaron todo en su cuarto a pesar de las quejas de Leia, pero Lupa pudo robar una caja de chocolates y un par de rosas sin que lo notaran. Yo-yo la vi, pe-pero no quise inici-ar un pleito y…— Loan intentó justificar su falta de preocupación, y que quizás habría evitado todo en ese momento; pero Lily simplemente le dio un par de caricias tranquilizadoras en la cabeza animándola a continuar— Lupa debió hacerle algo a los chocolates porque antes del almuerzo de hoy los dejó en la mesa de la sala y le gritó a Leia que no podía comerlos. Y claro, Leia se los llevó todos, pero seguramente Lupa no contó con que compartiría algunos con Lizy luego del almuerzo. Cuando me di cuenta, Lizy y Leia estaban raras, hablaban demasiado fuerte y se reían de todo; no sé, lucían igual que Mamá cuando toma mucho en Navidad— intentó explicarse refiriéndose a su madre, Lori, ya que el recuerdo de ese momento hacía regresar la vergüenza en ella a toda prisa— Por petición de Lizy compartieron con todas, Liena, Liby y Lacy no dudaron en aceptarlos. A mi, Leia me obligó a comer uno a la fuerza y Lizy hizo lo mismo con Lemy. Desde ahí esta todo borroso, pero recuerdo perfectamente a Lupa burlándose de todas nosotras, a Lyra escandalizada regañándola. Lemy se acercó por detrás a Lupa y le dio un chocolate de boca a boca, eso le cerró la boca, pero me hizo hervir la sangre. Me acerqué a él cuando le daba su ración de chocolate a Lyra, y verla sonriente y feliz le pedí a Lemy que también me besara… Y lo hizo…— Loan se estremeció agradablemente ante el recuerdo de los labios de Lemy, aunque resultaba un recuerdo vago y confuso, pero de todas formas maravilloso e increíble— No recuerdo cuando llegamos al cuarto de Lemy, pero para entonces tenía mucho calor, todas teníamos mucho calor. Lemy nos ayudó a quitarnos la ropa, luego le ayudamos a quitársela a él… Continuamos besándonos… Lemy nos abrazaba a todas… Me dolieron un poco sus abrazos al principio, pero luego me acostumbre…— el agradable recuerdo que Loan revivía fue abruptamente detenido en cuanto Lily la apartó de su lado con cierta brusquedad.

Mientras tanto, en el interior de su habitación, Lemy intentaba arreglar el desastre de lo que fue quizás su primera y única orgia; pero claro, no ayudaba que Lizy continuara alcoholizada y dormida en un rincón, además de continuar encontrando las pantis y brasieres de sus hermanas en todas partes. Extrañamente podía identificar a la propietaria por el color y la forma de la prenda intima. Sin embargo, deseaba eliminar y olvidar todo rastro de lo ocurrido, para ello necesitaba la ayuda de Lulu; únicamente la saliva corrosiva de su hermanita castaña podía eliminar los rastros de sangre seca sobre la cama y la alfombra.

— Maldita sea, Lupa. Esos colmillos falsos son demasiado filosos— se quejó Lemy al mismo tiempo que se evaluaba las heridas en forma puntos contiguos, cubiertas por banditas, que tenía distribuidas en varias partes del cuerpo, especialmente en las nalgas— Para que lo sepan, ¡no violé a ninguna de mis hermanas! ¿Oyeron?— el muchacho castaño le habló furiosamente a un punto específico de la pared— Gracias, tía Lisa. Tu ropa interior líquida invisible me libró de cometer una estupidez— suspiró agradecido mientras continuaba arreglando su habitación. Pero bien que el muchacho no tuvo quejas durante el manoseo con sus hermanas, ahora intenta parecer un santo que únicamente quiere ser fiel a una sola mujer, la cual resulta ser una miembro de su familia y es doce años mayor que él. Y no es otra más que…— ¡Suficiente! ¡Suficiente! ¡Tengo mucho que hacer! ¡ASÍ QUE LARGUENSE!—


	4. Enamorados

**4\. Enamorados**

Lily simplemente dejó de escuchar en cuanto Loan divagó acercas de lo que ella, y el resto de muchachas, hicieron con Lemy en la habitación; todo bajo la influencia de lo que sea que Lupa puso en aquellos chocolates. La incomoda imagen de la vez que se topó con una orgia de Lincoln y sus hermanas, cuando cumplió dieciséis años, la atormentó por un instante. Sin embargo… Sin embargo, la imaginación artística que Lily poseía, se encargó de cambiar la escena y colocar a los respectivos actores de lo que Loan estaba contándole. El resultado fue una escena bastante agradable y sugerente, la figura atlética de Lemy abrazando con pasión a una mujer rubia la hipnotizó; y la afortunada que se aferraba al cuerpo desnudo masculino, aprisionando al muchacho entre sus piernas, recibiendo extasiada las estocadas salvajes de la hombría de Lemy no era otra que…

Por un instante las piernas de Lily no pudieron mantenerla firme, debido a la desbordante descarga eléctrica que le recorrió el cuerpo; lo cual la hizo trastrabillar y caer pesadamente al borde de la cama, con el rostro colorado, respirando agitada y el corazón latiendo a mil; por primera vez en horas, palpitando con inmensa alegría, reavivando la esperanza.

Sin embargo, la mujer fotógrafa sujetó su cabeza y la sacudió con fuerza para alejar esas imágenes y así regresar a la realidad. Este era el presente, completamente diferente a lo que alguna vez imaginó como resultarían las cosas; pero a fin de cuentas con consecuencias irreparables.

Uno de ellos, que Lemy se acostó con todas sus hermanas, excepto Lulu… Lulu… ¿Lulu estuvo a salvo?

— ¡Loan! Necesito que te concentres…— Lily una vez más sobresaltó a la gamer de veintiún años, pero esta vez no podía darse el lujo de tranquilizarla— Lulu no estuvo metida en… en esos "abrazos" ¿Verdad?— un miedo enorme recorría a Lily mientras aguardaba la respuesta.

Después de todo Lily era la niñera esa tarde, cualquier cosa que sucediera desde ese momento sería su responsabilidad; incluyendo un nuevo miembro en la familia… La mujer rubia simplemente suplicó en su interior que eso no ocurriera, dudaba que las mayores, de Loan hasta Lupa, se hubieran preocupado por usar protección en medio de su "fiesta". Sin embargo, la atención de Lily no podía enfocarse en ese detalle todavía; pues lo más preocupante resultaba que la pequeña Lulu hubiera cumplido su cometido. Después de todo, Lisa obtuvo aquella formula de crecimiento de su primogénita; una de las muchas habilidades con que Lulu nació. La bebe castaña de dos años de edad podía cambiar su apariencia y edad a voluntad; y lo hizo en un par de ocasiones luego de encerrarse en un capullo por un par de días, emergiendo como una niña de la edad de Lizy; con el obvio objetivo de pasar tiempo con Lemy de igual modo que la pequeña de gorra roja.

Podía tratarse de una bebe, pero la mirada perspicaz y deductiva que Lily podía ver reflejarse sus infantiles ojos, bien igualaban a los de Leia cuando maquinaba para obtener algo que quisiera; dispuesta a todo para lograr su objetivo. Y como bien explicó Lisa en su momento, hace un año: _"Lulu simplemente encuentra irresistible el material genético de Lemy. No es nada para preocuparse querida familia de homo sapiens"_.

— Lu-lu… N-No, no… Jus-tament-te Lemy hizo q-que toma-ra… u-una siest-a antes d-de eso— explicó Loan con cierta dificultad, el rostro de Lily expresaba una preocupación desmesurada, pero su instinto femenino le indicó a la gamer que no se trataba del bienestar de la pequeña Lulu.

— Gracias a Dios…— exclamó Lily dando un enorme suspiro de alivio. Un enorme problema menos del que debía preocuparse.

— P-Pero Lemy la llev-v-o a su cuarto… junto con Lizy, luego de e-echarnos a todas. Y-Y se encerraron…— continuó explicando, pero antes que Loan pudiera darse cuenta Lily había salido corriendo por la puerta dejándola atrás.

En la mente de Lily retumbaban las palabras de Loan junto con todo lo vivido aquel funesto día.

La mujer rubia nunca sintió la necesidad de estrangular a ninguna de sus queridas sobrinas, después de todo las consideraba sus adorables hermanitas; pero en ese momento la seguridad física de la muchacha peliblanca estaría en serio peligro si se la encontraba a solas en algún pasillo de la casa. Afortunadamente no ocurrió.

En cuanto llegó frente a la puerta cerrada del cuarto de Lemy, Lily se petrificó. La idea de encontrar nuevamente aquella escena: Lemy y Lizy en una situación de amantes, que ahora eran, amenazaba con herirla nuevamente. Sin embargo, la preocupación que sentía por Lulu fue superior. Entraría, sacaría a la más joven de las hijas de Lincoln y le daría privacidad a la nueva pareja de la casa Loud. Aunque repitió aquel plan por un par de minutos en su mente, le tomó a Lily otro par de minutos encontrar el valor de hacerlo.

Solo para frustrarse y descubrir que el seguro estaba puesto. Justo ahora.

— ¡Lemuel Haytham Loud! ¡Abre esta puerta ahora mismo!— gritó Lily mientras aporreaba la puerta con furia. No podía creer que su pequeño Lemy había desarrollado tal gusto por las niñas pequeñas. Claro que ella misma no era alguien que pudiera juzgarlo; pero al menos esperó a que el muchacho creciera antes de intentar cualquier cosa.

No tenía excusa.

— ¡¿Lily?!— la voz de Lemy no podía esconder la alegría y preocupación que lo invadieron al oír la voz de la mujer más hermosa de la casa pronunciar su nombre completo, por lo general significaba que estaba metido en serios problemas.

¿Dónde quedaron todas las veces que Lemy criticó a su padre por coquetear con cuanta mujer se topara a pesar de tener diez esposas? ¿No repetía siempre aquel muchacho de cabellera castaña que dedicaría su amor a una única mujer? ¿No sería aquella "elegida" la mas dichosa y afortunada del mundo? ¿Acaso sus miradas no se conectaban cuando platicaban acerca de ese tema? Aquellas preguntas atormentaban a Lily mientras aguardaba durante segundos eternos a que esa puerta finalmente se abriera. La personalidad rebelde de Lemy; la valentía que el muchacho castaño demostraba al confrontar a su padre para proteger a sus madres y hermanas, incluso de ciertas personas que veían con malos ojos el amor libre en la casa Loud. Todas aquellas características de la personalidad de Lemy, que le encantaban a Lily, inundaron la mente de la mujer fotógrafa sin previo aviso.

A pesar de su enfado; a pesar de su corazón roto; a pesar de sus dudas y preocupaciones; Lily no pudo evitar sentir un agradable calor en todo el cuerpo y que un suspiro escapara de sus labios. Un suspiro de mujer enamorada.

El escenario que su instinto artístico maquinó, fugaz recuerdo de la imagen de Lemy en una orgia regresó a la mente de Lily. —"_Compártelo con todas_"— susurró su propia voz en su interior, de una manera lujuriosa, oscura y esperanzadora que nunca imaginó imitaría a la perfección las voces de sus hermanas cuando intentaban seducir a Lincoln.

Lily golpeó la puerta con la cabeza un par de veces para apremiar al muchacho a abrirla, borrar esa imagen de su mente y acallar aquella voz que intentaba corromperla. No criticaba a la familia de la misma forma que Lyra, pero los gustos de Lily resultaban diferentes y siempre rogó que, el día que se casaran, Lemy no heredara el mismo instinto de formar un harem de Lincoln. No creía poder soportarlo en el pasado, y ahora que ocurrió no estaba segura si tuvo alguna oportunidad. Además, Lily conocía a la perfección los sentimientos de sus hermanitas por el muchacho castaño: amor puramente fraternal, sin romance. Lizy y Lulu eran excepciones desmesuradas, pero ya crecerían y se interesarían por otras cosas.

Claro que cuando Lizy nació el mundo entero pareció parase de cabeza, la pequeña amante de los dinosaurios hacía saltar la sonrisa de Lemy únicamente con su presencia, aún ahora después de cuatro años y más todavía al igualar de pronto la edad del muchacho debido a una sustancia extraña en un matraz de vidrio; desde el principio la mirada en los ojos de Lemy preocupó a Lily. Esa mirada resultaba muy diferente a la del muchacho castaño durante sus otros "noviazgos" con Lyra, Lupa y Leia. Ocurrió algo similar y con mayor intensidad que en las demás, la mirada de Lemy se iluminaba con la presencia de sus hermanas hace años; por un corto tiempo fueron inseparables, en su momento, caminaban tomados de la mano y jugaban inocentemente en la cama; pero al final ellas superaron aquella etapa, superaron a Lemy. Ellas fueron las que se alejaron del lado del muchacho castaño dejándolo adolorido y confundido, para interesarse de una manera preocupante por Lincoln.

Lily siempre observó de cerca lo que ocurría, lista para reconfortarlo; y a pesar de la actitud despreocupada del muchacho castaño, logró hacerlo sonreír nuevamente en cada ocasión. Sin embargo, desde que aprendió a gatear, Lizy creció pegada a Lemy, literalmente, siempre juntos y acaramelados en la casa o donde fuera. Y lo mismo ocurrió con la siguiente…

— ¡Lulu…! ¡Espera… No hagas eso…!— la voz ajetreada de Lemy junto con el sonido de objetos cayendo pesadamente, inundaron la habitación del único hijo varón de Lincoln Loud.

Lily reaccionó. Sin perder un solo segundo embistió la puerta y la abrió como si no estuviera cerrada. El par de años que su hermana Lynn fue su entrenadora de la escuela se notaron enseguida.

El interior de la habitación quedó expuesto, nuevamente a los ojos de Lily. Sin embargo, esta vez, únicamente el muchacho castaño se encontraba en ella, con unos ajustados jeans de mezclilla en las piernas, sin camisa u otra prenda en la parte superior del cuerpo, caminando con dificultad por la habitación, y luchando por quitarse a una bebe igual de castaña que él de la cabeza. Lulu estaba a salvo, por el momento. No había rastros de Lizy por ninguna parte.

Al estar concentrada en su objetivo, Lily pudo notar la enorme cantidad de objetos destartalados que Lemy recolectaba y abarrotaban la habitación de la forma característica que ya conocía. La mujer rubia sintió curiosidad de saber como entraron todas sus hermanitas en ese lugar y como no las notó en su momento, pero la mirada de Lemy robó completamente su atención.

— ¡Lil-y…! …¡**TÍA**! ¡**Tía**! ¡**Tía**! ¡**T-Tía… Li-Ly**!— se apresuró a corregir Lemy, pues Lulu parecía dispuesta a partirle el cráneo con el agarre que mantenía en su cabeza. Funcionó, la bebe castaña se tranquilizó y quedó inocentemente sujeta a su cabello como si fuera un juego. Lulu podía pasar rápidamente de una tierna bebe a un pequeño monstruo en un instante, pero Lemy lograba entender que la más pequeña de sus hermanas se ponía celosa, en especial con Lily. Pero el muchacho castaño dejó de preocuparse de Lulu, en su lugar sintió una gran felicidad de ver que Lily estuviera bien— Fui a buscarte a tu habitación hace poco, pero no te encontré— explicó con pesar, pues al despertar con una tremenda resaca; totalmente desnudo; con todas sus hermanas alrededor, igualmente desnudas; le provocaron un tremendo ataque de pánico. Debido al temor que la artista fotográfica de la familia hubiera visto todo y malinterpretado toda la situación.

De hecho, Lemy todavía sudaba frio por el tremendo susto que pasó; de no haber sido por su tía Lisa, que le colocó aquella ropa interior líquida mientras dormía; estaba seguro que hubiera continuado con el legado de su padre: acostándose con todas sus hermanas. Pero gracias a Dios, aquel gel que cubría su entrepierna y zona pélvica, un desarrollo del programa espacial o algo así, impidió que su pene saltara libre y mancillara a cualquiera de sus hermanas. Y el que fuera invisible, o mejor dicho transparente, evitó que intentaran quitárselo. Claro que Lisa le informó que no se desprendería en cuarenta y ocho horas mínimo, o cuando superara la cantidad de desechos que podía absorber; le debía una bien grande a su querida madre cientifica.

— Me alegra que llegaras, Lily. No vas a creer lo que ocurrió… Maldición. Ni yo puedo creerlo, pero antes de explicarte necesito tu ayuda…— Lemy perdió la sonrisa que dibujó en sus labios en cuanto recibió una mirada furiosa con el ceño fruncido y unos dientes apretados, en lugar de una mirada resplandeciente y una sonrisa radiante.

— Vine a llevarme a Lulu. Sé que tienes a Lizy escondida por ahí; así que mientras más rápido me la entregues, más rápido podrán volver a sus "asuntos"— fueron las palabras gélidas de Lily mientras se acercaba al muchacho con las manos extendidas para recibir a la bebe.

Sin embargo, la pequeña castaña emitió un gruñido de advertencia e inmediatamente desplegó la mandíbula depredador característico en ella, desde su posición en la cabeza de Lemy.

Lily retrocedió un paso y replegó las manos ante aquella señal de hostilidad. La furia que explotó en su interior por el descaro de Lemy fue disipada de inmediato. Era bien sabido en la casa Loud que aquella reacción de Lulu podía tener resultados dolorosos, y las únicas cosas que la activaban eran: quitarle su chupón favorito o producir y emitir una cantidad exuberante de feromonas.

— Lemy, cúbrete con una camiseta o algo. No podré acercarme a Lulu si continuas cautivándome con tus músculos… ¡**Ponte algo encima**!— Lily a duras penas pudo apartar la mirada mientras Lemy se movía por la habitación. La mirada sorprendida y preocupada que recibió del muchacho castaño resquebrajaba más todavía su adolorido corazón, pero la mujer rubia se mantendría firme hasta que cumpliera su objetivo.

— Listo— informó Lemy con angustia luego de algunos instantes. La actitud de Lily le resultaba perturbadoramente extraña.

— ¡:::!— Lily quedó sin aliento al ver un chaleco, también de mezclilla, cubriendo escasamente el torso de Lemy. Los hombros preadolescente del muchacho castaño evitaban que la tela se cerrara completamente, dejando un panorama incompleto de los pectorales y abdominales del muchacho castaño, invitándola a acercarse y recrearse con la vista completa del riguroso entrenamiento de Lynn— Maldición. Te dije que te cubriera, no que te pusieras más sexy— maldijo en voz baja mientras intentaba aplacar el acaloramiento que explotó en todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué?— fue imposible para Lemy entender aquellas palabras, pero de algún modo aquel susurro le cosquilleó en los oídos y provocó que se acalorara.

— ¡Nada! Nada— Lily se apresuró a restarle importancia. Pero la mirada fija de Lulu sobre ella indicaba claramente peligro inminente. Igual que hace un par de años.

Sin duda para Lily resultaba la misma mirada que recibió de Lulu por primera vez, cuando la bebe apareció en la casa. Así fue, no hubo embarazo, ni un viaje apremiante al hospital; un día Lisa, en compañía de Lincoln, simplemente anunció que tenía una gran noticia y presentó ante todos a Lulu Loud.

La sorpresa de la familia fue enorme, impactante en extremo. Claro que Lincoln ya conocía todo el asunto de antemano, y su única duda a Lisa fue: "¿Tan rapido?". El resto de esposas de Lincoln se sintieron traicionadas por aquel secreto; y de nada sirvieron las cortas explicaciones de Lisa o las aburridamente detalladas: se trataba simplemente de la más reciente hija de Lincoln y ella, la mujer genio de la familia Loud.

Sin embargo, cuando el hombre peliblanco lo explicó, todos entendieron mejor. Luego de varios estudios, Lisa determinó que la fertilidad de Lincoln estaba en descenso; y tras cuatro años de espera hasta el embarazo de Lana, exponencialmente o algo así, la siguiente en embarazarse tomaría demasiado tiempo y no existía certeza de que fuera ella. Así que Lisa, a sus veintitrés años de edad, decidió tomar las riendas del asunto: una muestra de esperma fresca de Lincoln; un grupo de óvulos extraídos de la mujer científica; varios datos aburridos científicos; genética; genética; y la más reciente miembro de la familia Loud dio inicio a su vida en el laboratorio del bunker de Lisa Loud. Donde un Lincoln de treinta años de edad iba a visitarla cada día al tanque de gestación.

Lily, ya con veintiún años de edad e inmensamente feliz por el broche para el cabello que Lemy le regaló, había visto suficientes bebes en toda su vida para saber de inmediato que Lulu era incómodamente diferente; y no se trataba de las habilidades que tenía gracias a los experimentos que su madre con gafas hizo en ella.

Al llegar todas del hospital, luego de nacer, Lily las observaba siempre cansadas y con los ojos cerrados, pero Lemy giraba la cabeza en su direccion; emitiendo llanto para pedir comida o que las cargaran, con Lemy fueron más veces, pero maravillosas. Y a diferencia de todas las bebes: Lulu siempre se encontraba despierta, con los ojos completamente abiertos, observado a todos casi sin parpadear; lo único que parecía comer era aquel misterioso chupón, y pobre de quien intentara quitárselo para darle un biberón, a menos que fuera Lincoln, Lisa, o Lemy, extrañamente.

Pero todo, al parecer, tenía una explicación. Lynn Sr y Rita, relataron que Lucy igualmente nació con aquella característica mirada profunda y que no lloraba por comida… Simplemente los observaba sin pestañear… Debido a ello hicieron crecer el flequillo característico en la mujer gótica de la familia y terminó gustándole. Gracias a ese conocimiento, Lily dejó de preocuparse y dio la bienvenida a su nueva hermanita. Sin embargo, la mujer rubia lograba percibir una rara vibración proveniente de Lulu cada vez que estaba cerca de Lemy.

Con un rápido parpadeo y una sacudida de la cabeza, Lily regresó de los recuerdos, pero la mirada de Lulu permanecía inalterable, ya fuera en el pasado o ahora, en el presente…

— _Lemy… de todash…_— Lily no supo si aquellas fueron las primeras palabras de la bebe que la observaba o simplemente fue su imaginación, ya que la bebe castaña no movió la boca o se quitó el chupón de la misma; pero no pudo pensar mucho en ello.

De entre las sábanas de la cama de Lemy hizo su aparición Lizy, completamente desnuda; sin embargo, ya no era aquella muchacha de doce años en que la formula de Lisa la transformó; sino que nuevamente era la pequeña y adorable niña de cuatro años que estuvo perdida dentro de aquel cuerpo preadolescente por tres semanas.

— ¡**TÍA LILYYYYYYYY**!— fue el infantil grito de emoción, subido de tono, que Lizy dio al notar a su querida "madre", al igual que eran todas en la casa, además de su Mami Lana— ¡También eres mi Mami! ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?— La cantidad de madres que tenía emocionaba tanto a Lizy que comenzó a saltar de sobre el colchón sin preocuparle su desnudez— ¡Mamá, Mamá Lola, Mamá Luan, Mamá Leni…!— enumeraba con las manos casi sin aliento, pero inmediatamente sintió una profunda tristeza— Pero… pero. Algunos niños no tienen… una sola Ma-Mamá… Es… es… tan triste ¡BUAHHHHH!— un llanto descontrolado se apoderó de la pequeña Lizy-Lizard, pero apenas duró un instante, casi inmediatamente después se desplomó en la cama y regresó a los brazos de Morfeo.

Lemy se apresuró a ir al lado de Lizy para cubrirla, después de todo era su hermanita favorita. El muchacho rockero, con Lulu todavía sobre su cabeza, pudo entender finalmente lo que ocurría al notar la mirada de sorpresa de Lily cuando se acercó a la pequeña rubia de cuatro años. Esa fue la misma mirada que sus hermanas le dieron al despertar de aquella "fiesta", de la cual recordaban todos los detalles, y empezaron a gritar escandalizadas al estar él desnudo encima de la todavía transformada Lizy. Aquello explicaba el enfado de Lily y la forma fría de su trato.

El muchacho castaño no tenía que ser un genio para entender que todo se fue a la mierda; sobre todo el que le tenía preparado a Lily para el día siguiente. Además, debía lucir como un ser cínico y lujurioso a los ojos de aquella mujer excepcional; ya que era imposible que alguna de sus hermanas evitara ir con el chisme. ¿No acababa de pedirle ayuda para arreglar aquello? — **¡FUCK! ¡FUCK! ¡JÓDANSE EN LA MALDITA CHINGADA**!— gritó el muchacho castaño, sintiendo que caía en un pozo de miseria y excremento. ¿Algo más podría salir peor? ¿Qué clase de idiota sería si intentara poner alguna excusa o siquiera explicar lo que en verdad ocurrió? Sin duda sería un idiota que decepcionaría por completo a la hermosa mujer que era Lily Loud. No podía hacerlo.

Lily quedó escandalizada y molesta luego de oír a Lemy gritar esas terribles groserías en frente de dos pequeñas, aunque una estuviera inconsciente. Al momento siguiente el muchacho castaño sujetó a la bebe castaña, quien se volvió dócil de un momento a otro, y la colocó en la cama al lado de Lizy. Por un instante Lemy quedó de pie ahí, respirando profunda y pesadamente con aquel atuendo que le quedaba perfectamente. Entonces Lily fue sorprendida por una profunda y decidida mirada de Lemy, la cual la tomó por sorpresa y la paralizó.

La mujer rubia poco o nada pudo hacer para evitar que Lemy se acercara a ella sin decir una palabra. Las imágenes de lo que vio; la furia; los celos; el relato de Loan; todo intentaba explotar en su interior para hacerla reaccionar y alejarse de aquella habitación. Pero no pudo. Lily apenas tuvo la voluntad suficiente para intentar alejar a Lemy cuando este la tomó posesivamente de la cintura.

Pero… ¿Lo alejó? ¿O lo atrajo a su lado con desesperación? Ninguno de los dos lo supo. Únicamente el latido enloquecido de sus corazones fue lo que alcanzaron a oír cuando sus labios se unieron en su primer beso. Todo lo que vivieron esos años pasó frente a sus ojos y finalmente vieron que encajaba a la perfección con lo que sintieron por tanto tiempo.

Lily era mucho más alta que Lemy, pero eso ayudó a que el muchacho castaño la sujetara cuando las piernas femeninas perdieron toda fuerza disponible. ¿O fue la sensación de estar flotando lo que distrajo a Lily?

Lemy también se entregó al ímpetu de aquel beso, la declaración que tenía planeado para el día siguiente estaba completamente arruinada, pero dejaría en claro que la amaba y que no descansaría hasta arreglar y explicar todo. Sin importar el tiempo que tomara.

La inexperimentada pareja gastó todo aliento intentando explorar y extender lo más posible aquel encuentro de labios, y lengua en uno que otro momento; pero finalmente sus cuerpos quedaron exhaustos, recordándoles que necesitaban respirar para vivir. Sin embargo, luego de aquel maravilloso momento, los sentimientos y recuerdos que los abrumaban instantes atrás caían nuevamente sobre sus hombros, hundiéndolos en una incomodidad extrema.

— ¡**DUDE**! ¿Acabaron tan rápido?—

Aquellas palabras sorpresivas fueron suficientes para que tanto Lemy como Lily pegaran un grito y dieron un respingo en cuanto notaron finalmente a Luna Loud, madre y hermana respectivamente, observándolos emocionadísima. Y nuevamente un grito de y un respingo al notar tras de la rockera, literalmente a todo el resto de la familia Loud.


	5. Caótico día de San Valentín

**5\. Caótico día de San Valentín**

Catorce de febrero.

El día de San Valentín finalmente llegó a Royal Woods. La época del año donde los jóvenes intentan expresar lo que sienten a esa persona especial, incluso quienes no son tan jóvenes; o al contrario: quienes son demasiado jóvenes.

La atmosfera festiva de este día da valor a quienes están dispuestos a lanzarse contra el muro del amor; los afortunados podrán escalarlo; pero muchos y muchas terminaran derrotados e inconscientes en el suelo. Igualmente toman el riesgo; y a pesar de todo, el júbilo y alegría continuarán; como ya ocurría semanas antes de ese momento.

Sin embargo, para los residentes más antiguos del pueblo, la proximidad de esta fecha significa temor, ansiedad y ponerse a cubierto en preparación para las batallas de niveles apocalípticos desatadas una vez al año.

Hace tiempo, como si fuera un fugaz espejismo del desierto, cuando la familia más ruidosa del pueblo era más pequeña; únicamente con trece integrantes: Los padres, que dieron inicio a ese ejército, y once hijos. Causaban destrozos y peleas menos destructivas el catorce de febrero, sin falta; pero gracias a la intervención de Lincoln Loud, hubo un hermoso tiempo de paz.

Claro que fue debido a que aquel muchacho peliblanco inició con un harem a los once años de edad para este fin, donde todas sus integrantes fueron, a excepción de una, sus propias hermanas. Pero al haber crecido, casarse y tener una vasta descendencia: la segunda generación Loud resultante, que ahora azotaba años tras año a la indefensa Royal Woods, sufría por la falta de interés en unificar este nuevo harem y salvar al devastado pueblo; un deber que recae en las manos del único hijo varón del dios de cabello blanco, Lemuel Loud.

— P-P-Prefi-fiere que lo-lo llame-n Lemy— fueron las palabras de la hija mayor, Loan Loud, dichas con cierto enfado hacia la pared, mientras se cubría tras el sofá de la sala, para evadir una lluvia de bolas de lodo lanzadas hacia su persona.

La curvilínea mujer gamer rubia, de veintiún años de edad, era sobrepasada por sus tres hermanas menores, quienes se encontraban posicionadas sobre la mesa, decididas a estropear las horas de esfuerzo que puso en arreglarse, maquillarse y vestirse. Con el único objetivo de ir a reunirse con su hermano menor.

— ¡Ya la tenemos!— Leia, de ocho años de edad, igual de rubia que su hermana mayor, lideraba el ataque para no ensuciarse y arruinar su propio vestido, un tanto revelador para su edad, pero bastante llamativo. Sin embargo, debía encargarse de Loan rápido, antes que sus hermanitas se dieran cuenta de su plan y la traicionaran tal como intentó hacerlo la peliblanca gótica de la familia.

— ¡Esto es muy divertido!— Lizy, de cuatro años de edad, también rubia, disparaba sin piedad las municiones de lodo contra la mayor de sus hermanas. La inocente oposición que mostró al principio fue reemplazada por una sonrisa bélica al imaginarse como la vencedora, claro que antes tendría que encargarse de sus aliadas primero. Un ligero efecto secundario por haber poseído un cuerpo preadolescente unas semanas, debido a un accidente con un experimento de Lisa Loud.

— ¡Desh-tuir!— Lulu, la menor castaña de todas con dos años de edad recién cumplidos hace un par de horas, era la encargada de preparar la munición de lodo; tarea que cumplía masticando la tierra de macetas, que trajeron sus cómplices, para mezclarlas con su saliva pegajosa y así crear un misil devastador. Esto era posible gracias a una de las habilidades que la pequeña castaña poseía por la intervención de su progenitora, la genio de la familia.

Los misiles de lodo volaban por todas partes, explotaban al mínimo contacto y se esparcían contra todo lo que chocaran en la sala e inmediatamente lo pegaban al suelo o contra la pared; ese fue el desafortunado destino para las mascotas de la casa y varios retratos que mostraban a la feliz y creciente familia. Uno de ellos, estrellado y pegado contra chimenea, no muy lejos del lugar donde reposaba antes; dejaba ver la imagen grupal de la ya conocida "familia Loud", las esposas e hijas, Loan con apenas siete años y un Lemy bebe en los brazos de Luna; pero una integrante extraña era fácilmente reconocible en la imagen, de pie junto al hombre peliblanco de dieciocho años, sujetándolo del cuello de manera ruda: una mujer delgada de piel canela. Pero la imagen quedó oculta completamente bajo un nuevo ataque de lodo.

Nuevo misiles de lodo volaron por toda la sala e impactaron con otros retratos. En varios de ellos se mostraba al muchacho castaño culpable de esta pelea, quien resultaría ser el premio de la ganadora de aquella batalla, o así lo veían ellas; mientras tanto el ataque contra Loan continuaba. Sin embargo, eso no era lo único que destrozaba la casa.

— ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés!— desde la cocina, Liby, castaña con trece años de edad, se encontraba junto a una gran pila de pasteles; lista para arrojarlos en cuanto la harina, que esparció por el suelo, revelara los pasos de alguien aparentemente invisible. Y así era en parte.

— ¡Rayos!— la adolescente peliblanca Lupa de trece años de edad, fue acorralada en su intento de salir de casa, totalmente arreglada y victoriosa luego de haber saboteado el guardarropa de la "princesita". Pero no contó con que su manipuladora hermanita ya la había traicionado desde mucho antes de formar su alianza; ahora, Lupa debía eludir y encargarse del par que la molestaba si deseaba ir a recibir su premio. No tenía más opción que utilizar las "sorpresas" que sacó del cuarto secreto de su tía Luan.

Liena, la segunda hermana mayor, rubia con dieciocho años de edad, se encargaba de preparar los pasteles para su hermana menor; la habilidad en la cocina que poseía le permitía prepararlos al instante, desafiando las leyes mortales. Pero no podía hacer más que gruñir para expresar su enfado por la falta de puntería de Liby, debido al problema en sus cuerdas vocales que le impedía hablar; ya que su hermana castaña había fallado una docena de veces hasta ahora. Y no eran los pasteles embarrados en las paredes lo que la enfadaba, sino que Lemy pudiera ser herido nuevamente si Lupa lograba escapar de la casa.

En el segundo piso, una batalla más calculada y feroz tenía lugar.

— ¡No creas que saldrás de aquí en una pieza santurrona!— Lacy, castaña con trece años de edad, sostenía firmemente la brocha con pintura roja en la mano que resultaba ser su arma en esta batalla; el corredor mostraba largos surcos de pintura denotando el esfuerzo de la muchacha porrista en detener a la más peligrosa de la familia; a su parecer, ya que la fruta prohibida del incesto… o lo que sea que Lyra siempre parloteaba, no corromperían a Lemy. Tendría la revancha con su hermano menor, y esta vez no estaría demasiado aturdida para dar batalla en el juego de caricias y besos. Un ligero estremecimiento sacudió a Lacy ante el agradable recuerdo.

— Eso lo veremos, _Sis_— Lyra, castaña con quince años de edad, no podía darse el lujo de cometer un error o esperar más tiempo; si no salía de la casa Lacy no sería la única de quien preocuparse. Contaba con que nadie más hubiera descubierto todavía el verdadero lugar de encuentro de Lemy y Lily, la pista falsa de la fotógrafa fue muy buena; pero si pudo descubrirlo, estaba segura que sus hermanas no tardarían en hacerlo. La artista de música clásica estaba decidida a interponerse en la cita romántica de su hermano menor, no lo dejaría seguir los pasos de su padre, en especial con Lily. No lo dejaría. No luego de haber despertado de la locura que cegó sus ojos, la cual desapareció en el momento que Lemy profanó sus labios y recorrió su cuerpo entero con caricias y lamidas; debido a ello, otro tipo de locura se apoderó de su mente e iría a reclamar a su amado hermano. Sin embargo, su hermanita porrista había demostrado una gran determinación y habilidad en detenerla, no cabía duda que era hija de Lynn.

**— ****¡LEMY SERÁ MIO!—**

El grito unísono de todas las hermanas Loud retumbó a través de la cálida mañana, alertando a todo el mundo que la pelea Loud recién se tornaría violenta…

Loan tomó valor y se aventuró a salir de su escondite, inmediatamente una lluvia de misiles de lodo fueron a su encuentro; afortunadamente un pastelazo en la cara le permitió retroceder y evadir el ataque, pero de todos modos su vestimenta quedó arruinada. Las bolas de lodo encontraron otra victima en su recorrido, siendo una despistada Lupa la que fue atrapada y pegada contra la pared; pero antes de caer, una de las bombas de pintura azul que sostenía, una de las cuales acababa de colocar en la cocina para las hermanas que no dejaron de molestarla, salió disparada hacia la mesa; explotando y cubriendo al trio de Leia, Lizy y Lulu como si fueran monstruos de baba azul. En ese mismo instante en la cocina hizo explosión la segunda detonación inundando el lugar con un espectro azul, pero la única que quedó cubierta fue Liena, quien al percatarse de la bomba se lanzó como escudo humano para defender a Liby. Las detonaciones fueron la señal de ataque para Lacy, la animadora se abalanzó contra su hermana mayor dispuesta a arruinar su atuendo. Lyra era consciente de la superioridad física de su hermana menor, pero también conocía su inocente ingenuidad; "Mira es Lemy" con esas simples palabras Lyra distrajo a Lacy el tiempo suficiente para esquivarla provocando que su hermana menor chocara contra la pared y se manchara totalmente con la pintura de su arma improvisada. Desafortunadamente para la artista musical, Liby había preparado una sorpresa sólo para ella. Mientras Lyra daba un paso triunfante y orgullosa, una tabla suelta fue accionada por su peso, golpeándola en el rostro y dejándola noqueada al instante. En la cruel calma que vino luego de aquellos segundos, Liby se percató de aquella increíble oportunidad, era la única que quedaba en pie para ir al encuentro de Lemy. Con lágrimas en los ojos y tras un gesto de despedida y agradecimiento a Liena, la detective con frenillos dio media vuelta para salir por la puerta trasera; sin embargo, la emoción le impidió ver el cable trampa a la altura de los tobillos, la cual activó una trampa inflable que la empujo de nuevo al interior de la casa y la dejó pegada al montón de papel matamoscas puesto en el techo.

Mientras tanto, escondidos e inmóviles, en el interior de la habitación del muchacho castaño. Lemy y Lily permanecían recostados bajo la cama; cómodamente abrazados y dejando que la cálida sensación de sus cuerpos los llenara de la dicha de ser novios.

El ingenioso plan de Lily daba resultado, aunque no todo el crédito era suyo. Lemy también puso su esfuerzo en convencer a todas que saldría de la casa para estar sólo ese día. Y no resultaba una mentira del todo, pues enterarse de un día para otro que todas sus hermanas deseaban tenerlo como novio, luego de años de ignorarlo o hacerlo a un lado, amenazaban con darle una jaqueca si pensaba demasiado en ello.

Por su parte, Lily se encontraba apesadumbrada por la pelea que provocó entre sus hermanitas; sin embargo, la felicidad de estar a solas con Lemy bien valía que el pueblo entero fuera destrozado. El corazón adolorido de la fotógrafa sanaba inmensamente gracias al cariñoso abrazo de Lemy; pero las astillas que todavía quedaban, provocaba dudas al resentirse de todo lo que ocurrió hace apenas unas horas.

Al pensarlo detenidamente, toda aquella confusión se habría evitado con sólo sacar a Lemy de la cama e intentar castrarlo; lo cual fue el primer impulso de Lily el día anterior; pero en lugar de eso se marchó sin decir una palabra. De haber seguido su primer instinto, la fotógrafa habría descubierto el invento de Lisa envolviendo la región púbica de Lemy, el cual mantuvo intacta la castidad del muchacho castaño y que no dejó que nada pasara realmente. Ni con Lizy, ni con el resto de hijas de Lincoln:

::::::

Entrar al cuarto de Lemy de nuevo, con una alta probabilidad de ver nuevamente aquella escena que le rompió el corazón. Fue una prueba tortuosa para Lily. Sin embargo, el muchacho castaño la sorprendió agradablemente al darle un beso; y resultó superior a cualquier fantasía que alimentó sus sueños más húmedos.

Pero el peso de la realidad junto al recuerdo de todo lo ocurrido esa misma tarde, llegaron de inmediato cuando sus labios se separaron; igual que una ventisca devastadora lista para aniquilar el fuego salvaje que cubrió su cuerpo. Sumado a eso, al oír la voz de Luna y darse cuenta del público que tenían; Lily quedó completamente en shock, sonrojada de pies a cabeza y con la mente en blanco. Por un lado, las miradas de regocijo y sonrisas maliciosas de la mayoría de sus hermanas mayores: Lori, Luna, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana y Lisa; quienes ya estaban al tanto de sus sentimientos por Lemy; le daban muy mala espina a Lily, en especial Luna. Luego estaban las expresiones de inmensa dicha de Leni y Luan. Y para rematar, los rostros estupefactos de sus padres, Rita y Lynn Sr, quienes poco a poco iban encajando las piezas del comportamiento extraño de su hija más joven y sonreían ante los extraños caminos románticos de sus hijos y nietos; la avergonzaban todavía más. De todos los adultos en la habitación, Lily notaba un aura de entendimiento y felicitación en las sonrisas de sus rostros; lo cual la mortificaba y avergonzaba.

En cambio, las expresiones en los rostros de las hijas de sus hermanas, provocaban que Lily sintiera una culpa enfermiza, arrepentimiento… y miedo. Lyra, Lacy, Lupa y Leia la observaban con un semblante serio y asesino; Lily no lograba entenderlo, todas ellas, a excepción de Lyra, siempre apartaron a Lemy y no dudaron en comentar que su padre era mucho mejor en todo. Mientras que Loan, Liena y Liby, expresaban un enorme dolor y sorpresa ante aquella traición; la confusión de la mujer rubia iba en aumento, aquellas tres se acercaban a Lemy, pero igualmente no dudaban en mencionar a Lincoln a la menor oportunidad.

¿Qué está ocurriendo? Aquella pregunta inundó la mente de Lily ante la reacción de sus hermanitas.

— ¡**Mamá**!— la voz de Lemy irradiaba nerviosismo puro. Eso preocupó a Lily; pero fue suficiente para hacerla reaccionar y regresar su concentración al dolor en su corazón— ¡**Tía Lisa**!— oír a Lemy con pánico en la voz resultaba algo tan extraño que la atención de todos se centró en el muchacho castaño; mientras era observado por Lisa. La mirada de la genio familiar ya no tenía aquel rasgo desinteresado característico, en su lugar un interés desmesurado por el muchacho parecía estar a punto de hacerla saltar de emoción. Lo cual aumentaba el nerviosismo de ambos especímenes en aquel cuarto— …Viejo…— ante el típico nombramiento de Lemy hacia Lincoln, Lily paseó la vista del hombre peliblanco al muchacho castaño. Y de no encontrarse tan abrumada, la mujer rubia habría soltado una queja de exasperación por la pelea de "machos" que expresaban claramente padre e hijo. Lincoln con enorme furia y desaprobación en el rostro, mientras Lemy dibujaba una línea de triunfo en sus labios y miraba más desafiante que nunca a su progenitor.

No era un secreto para Lily que Lincoln albergaba una pequeñísima ilusión de que ella terminara enamorándose de él, casarse y tener una hija juntos, todo para tener unida y a salvo a toda la familia. Era obvio que el dolor por la pérdida lo tenía abrumado; pero eso jamás ocurriría: Lily estaba enamorada de Lemy. Peeeeroooo… ahora la mujer rubia no tenía la menor idea de que pensar acerca del comportamiento de Lemy con todos los acontecimientos ocurridos.

— Pupilas dilatadas. Ritmo cardíaco elevado por la adrenalina— la voz de Lisa atrajo de nuevo la atención de Lily, debido al chequeo médico al que era puesto el muchacho castaño. El cual únicamente se daba al sujeto de prueba de algún experimento de Lisa— No hay duda. Tus síntomas son propios de la recuperación física tras el coito— las palabras de Lisa dejaron en shock a la mayoría, quienes aspiraron por la boca con un sonoro "¡Ahhh!"; provocando que Lana se tragara su goma de mascar. Pero para Lily aquello no fue ni remotamente una sorpresa; simplemente confirmaba lo que ya sabía— Espero que no haya sido un problema tener una erección obstruida en su primera experiencia sexual, unidad fraterna menor— continuó Lisa, esta vez hablando en dirección de Lily.

Una segunda aspiración de sorpresa; pero esta vez fue Lola quien terminó tragando la barra de chocolate entera que Liena hizo volar debido a la impactante noticia.

— No,no,no,no,no,no,no— a pesar del embrollo en su corazón y conocer que no fue ella. La fugaz imagen de hacerlo con Lemy fue suficiente para que Lily se sonrojara todavía más; además elevó su nerviosismo debido a la explicación que debía dar acerca de quienes "si" lo hicieron con Lemy.

— Estos datos contribuirán enormemente al proyecto. Ahora bájate los pantalones, Lemuel. Extraeré el prototipo y podrán entregarse al acto de la fornicación sin impedimentos…— Lisa no se interesó en lo más mínimo en los rostros de confusión de la familia, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el muchacho castaño.

— ¡**Hablando de eso**! ¡Lo lamento tía Lisa!— Lemy se apresuró a acercarse a la mujer con gafas para que no continuara hablando más de la cuenta— Esa cosa se disolvió en la ducha y tuve que botarlo a la basura— explicó el muchacho rockero con temor, pues la furia de Lisa Loud al destrozar sus experimentos era legendaria. Pero en lugar de mostrar enfado, el rostro de Lisa adoptó su postura pensativa.

— Hmmm. Es interesante. Contemplé la masturbación exagerada y posibles accidentes en el baño; pero el prototipo debió absorber agentes externos de la interacción física del coito. Estos datos realmente serán valiosos— fueron las palabras de Lisa, dichas más para si misma que para el resto. Inmediatamente sacó su celular para poner el rastreador de su experimento.

— ¡Es suficiente! Lisa, explícanos de que rayos están hablando— Lincoln vislumbró un rayo de esperanza al notar la confusión de Lily ante toda la situación, pero al mismo tiempo, notó un preocupante brillo de vergüenza en los rostros de todas sus hijas.

— ¡Papi! ¡Mami!— Lizy despertó y atrajo la atención hacia ella y Lulu, sentadas en la cama de Lemy— ¿También vienen a jugar en la cama? ¡Pero Lemy es mío!— tras decir aquello y mirar a sus progenitores haciendo un puchero, la pequeña rubia se recostó nuevamente tarareando una canción.

— ¡Lizy! Regresaste a la normalidad— la voz aliviada de Lana resonó mientras se acercaba a su hija, nuevamente la niña de cuatro años que había extrañado. Pero la mujer veterinaria se preocupó al notar que su pequeña sólo sonreía mientras Lulu la abofeteaba juguetonamente.

— Bodasha…— fueron las simples palabras de Lulu para despejar las dudas de una de sus madres divertidas.

— ¿**Qué**? ¿Mi pequeña esta ebria?— Lana sujetó a Lizy y la abrazó con fuerza.

No sólo fue Lana quien quedó escandalizada al oír aquello, el resto de madres, los abuelos, y sobre todo Lincoln; todos observaron de manera dudosa al dueño de la habitación en la que se encontraban.

— N-No… fue… Lemy…— Loan intentó salir en ayuda de su hermano, pero el nerviosismo de ver a toda la familia observándola le impidieron continuar.

— Así es. Lupa puso licor de menta en varios chocolates y Lemy… es decir, todas terminamos comiéndolos— Lyra dio un paso para ayudar a su hermana mayor y castigar a la culpable de todo lo que sucedió aquella tarde.

— ¡Lupallide Griselda Loud!— la voz monótona de Lucy pocas veces mostró aquel tono de furia.

— No fue culpa mía— se defendió Lupa; la tremenda incomodidad de oír su nombre completo podía esperar— Fue una broma para Leia, pero la muy tonta se los dio a Lizy…— la regla general en la casa Loud era explicar todos los detalles antes que se dictaminara el castigo y se impidiera la defensa.

— ¿Entonces es mi culpa? ¿Boba de cabello blanco?— Leia se mostró escandalizada ante aquella acusación, pues en cierta parte tenía razón: se los dio a Lizy primero para ver que no tuvieran nada raro.

— ¡Santa Ciencia! El alcohol etílico debió mezclarse con la formula y ahora el cuerpo de Lizy la evapora como una simple toxina. Hoy es un día increíble para la ciencia, familia— para Lisa carecía de importancia la discusión que empezaba a generarse entre sus sobrinas, aquellos descubrimientos resultaban una gran alegría. Y claro, su pequeña hija dijo sus primeras palabras; eso también la alegraba.

— Un momento… ¿Todas estaban ebrias?— esta vez fue Lincoln quien lanzó aquella pregunta. Sus pequeñas eran unas ángeles, pero ninguna nunca adquirió el hábito de la bebida, que él supiera. Inmediatamente, el hombre peliblanco observó a su único hijo, sintiendo como un tic se apoderaba de su rostro, ante el posible desenlace que pudo tener ese evento.

**— ****¡HHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!—**

La lucha entre el tremendo orgullo y la demoledora furia que estallaron en el interior de Lincoln fue interrumpida por el grito de felicidad de sus esposas.

El grito de felicidad de Lori y Leni fue especialmente alto, debido a la gran alegría de que sus respectivas hijas finalmente habían dado el paso hacia la adultez, y con el muchacho que amaban ni más ni menos. Ya que Loan y Liena eran mucho mayores a la edad en que Lori y Leni perdieron su virginidad con Lincoln. Por su parte, Luna fue a abrazar a Lyra con todas sus fuerzas; la mujer rockera siempre rezó, irónicamente, para que su hija dejara de negar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

La tensa atmosfera de hace un instante había desaparecido. Ahora cada madre felicitaba a su respectiva hija por haber cumplido su sueño de pasar un momento maravilloso con Lemy; excepto Lisa quien parecía darle ánimos a Lulu con la mirada para la próxima oportunidad.

— ¿Qué esta ocurriendo?— a pesar de la falta de fuerzas en las palabras de Lily, todos en la habitación voltearon a verla. Para la mujer fotógrafa resultaba una incomoda sorpresa el que todas sus hermanitas mostraran una sonrisa al ser felicitadas; era como si siempre hubiera estado cegada ante aquel simple hecho.

— Eso digo yo ¿Alguien puede decirme que mierda esta ocurriendo aquí?— Lemy se encontraba nervioso de nuevo, pero sobre todo se encontraba perdido ante aquella reacción de alegría en sus hermanas. Hasta donde Lemy sabía: todas sus hermanas, excepto Lizy y Lulu, deseaban ser novias de su padre, Lincoln. No de él.

— Es obvio mi muchacho… Todas están enamoradas de ti— fue la simple explicación por parte de Luna mientras Lyra intentaba desaparecer para evitar el bochorno, hundiendo el rostro en el pecho de su madre lo más fuerte que podía.

— ¡Pues vaya forma de demostrarlo!— Lily no pudo evitar reaccionar con indignación. Por años observó a Lemy ser menospreciado y hasta agredido por las mujeres que ahora no negaban estar enamoradas del muchacho castaño.

— ¡_C´mon Sis_!— Luna suspiro con exasperación ante la reacción de su hermanita y el asentimiento de Lemy por aquellas palabras— Ellas tratan mal a Lemy porque les gusta. Es… un modo normal de actuar en la familia. Pero como tu siempre fuiste un poco diferente a todas nosotras, Lily, pues… no lo notaste— terminó de hablar, un tanto incomoda por tener que explicar lo obvio.

— ¿Qué?/¿Qué?— la exclamación de Lily y Lemy se unieron a coro mientras observaban incrédulos a las muchachas mencionadas, quienes se ruborizaron al ser observadas por Lemy.

Un tremendo dolor de cabeza amenazaba a Lily. La habitación pareció desaparecer mientras las esposas de Lincoln regresaban a felicitar a sus respectivas hijas; Lynn Sr y Rita sonreían resignados, pero inmensamente felices; y el hombre peliblanco se acercaba a Lemy y le decía algo que no alcanzó a escuchar. Con los ojos cerrados, lo único en los oídos de Lily eran los latidos retumbantes de su corazón que parecía haberse mudado a la cabeza.

Pero un cálido toque llegó a rescatarla. Una mano masculina se posó sobre su hombro, con duda al principio, pero de inmediato recobró la fuerza y seguridad características que conocía. De inmediato los latidos del corazón de Lemy llegaron a sus oídos. Lily sintió su pulso empezar a galopar en compañía del pulso del muchacho castaño. El agradable calor en el hombro se extendió por todo su cuerpo y la envolvió. Lemy acababa de abrazarla.

Las palabras de Lisa, aquel misterioso invento y el beso de Lemy, todo hizo eco en la mente de Lily. El muchacho castaño simplemente no pudo completar el trato con las muchachas a causa de ese artefacto, pero no era excusa; ni tampoco lo era el haber estado embriagado por licor de menta. Los verdaderos sentimientos de Lemy todavía eran un misterio, pero ahora deseaba escucharlos.

Cuando Lily pudo sobrellevar la inmensa dicha y armarse de valor; los ojos de Lemy estaban ahí para recibirla.

— Me debes una inmensa explicación, Lemy Loud— dijo Lily simplemente antes de sujetar la cabeza de su amado y darle un beso, nuevamente en frente de toda la familia que reapareció a su alrededor.

— Pero antes…— Lemy interrumpió aquel maravilloso momento. Necesitaba preguntarlo antes que algo más sucediera— Lily Loud ¿Quieres ser mi novia?—

:::::

Lily abrió los ojos, regresando de aquel recuerdo. Lemy se encontraba a su lado, abrazándola. Ambos todavía ocultos bajo la cama del muchacho castaño. La mujer rubia sonrió al recordar que no dudó un instante en aceptar ser la novia de Lemy, sobre todo porque supo de la aparición de nueve rivales en su lucha amorosa.

En la casa reinaba un incomodo silencio, realmente incomodo. Y no se debía a la falta de gente en la casa, como Lily había planeado para estar a solas con Lemy y así disfrutar de su primera experiencia sexual a solas. No, aquel tenso silencio se sentía igual que una trampa…

La mujer fotógrafa no esperó un instante, salió debajo de la cama y apremió a su amado a seguirla. Enseguida se dirigieron a la ventana y activaron la salida de emergencia que instaló Lisa justo en el momento que varios pasos apresurados resonaron acercándose. El tobogán de aire se desplegó y, tomando la mano de Lemy, Lily saltó fuera de la habitación. La pareja se deslizó segura hasta el patio y emprendieron la huida sin soltarse las manos. Lily no deseaba compartir a Lemy… al menos hasta que lo llevara a la cama y disfrutara unos meses de noviazgo; luego vería como solucionar los desacuerdos y tenía a las madres de las muchachas para aconsejarla. Después de todo, Lily deseaba ser la mejor hermana mayor posible.

Un segundo más tarde la puerta de la habitación del muchacho castaño explotó debido a la patada de Lacy, dejando ingresar a todas las muchachas Loud; quienes lucían desarregladas, pero inmediatamente percibieron el aroma de su presa y saltaron por la ventana para ir a cazarla.

En otro lado de Royal Woods. En una suite de lujo.

Lincoln disfrutaba del día de San Valentín que planificó pasar con sus diez esposas. Y ahora que todas se ponían cómodas para vestir un atuendo más ligero y revelador; el hombre del plan observaba por el balcón mientras se dejaba llevar por la melancolía para recordar a la mujer que haría falta en aquella habitación, aquel día. El desafortunado accidente de avión en un país lejano, el cual se la llevó de su lado rondó su mente; al igual que las esperanzas de encontrarla algún día ya que se negaba a aceptar que hubiera muerto sin pelear. Pero Lincoln se esforzó en recordar los buenos momentos, el año que estuvieron felizmente casados, la aceptación de sus esposas e hijas al anunciar la noticia; todo aquello fue una alegría luego de los problemas que causaron a la familia Casagrande por segunda vez.

— Feliz Valentín, Ronnie Anne…— dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa mientras se acariciaba el lugar donde seguramente su esposa faltante le habría golpeado con amor por aquella cursilería.

A varios kilómetros de distancia.

El día de San Valentín terminó hace horas. Permitiéndole a una bella mujer de piel pálida y cabello café, retomar la búsqueda de su mejor amiga; aprovechando el viaje en bote a un país exótico que su esposo casualmente le obsequió.

El sol ya se alzaba en el horizonte, trayendo la luz de un nuevo día y la desesperación de otro posible fracaso.

Al igual que Lincoln Loud, Sid Chang se negaba a aceptar la perdida de amiga latina hasta que encontrara una pista real del destino de Ronnie Anne Loud. Pero luego que las autoridades declararan el fin de la búsqueda, no tenían más opción que utilizar sus propios recursos para continuar con la misma. Lo cual significaba menos expediciones, la última de Lincoln fue hace dos años y parecía no haber otra próxima en mucho tiempo.

Sid suspiró con pesadez, ya estaban bastante alejados del lugar donde se perdió contacto con el avión; y ahora se internaban en aguas demasiado lejanas para llegar sin ayuda de un motor y completamente sola para variar. Ya que Ronnie fue la única en ser arrastrada por la corriente luego de poner a salvo a varios heridos en el bote salvavidas que fue encontrado días después. Fue una heroína y a pesar de eso las autoridades la dieron por muerta.

No era momento de refunfuñar por eso otra vez. En lugar de eso Sid siempre trazaba rutas siguiendo las corrientes marinas o intuiciones para hallar a su amiga. Pero luego de diez años sin éxito en la búsqueda, bien valía ir a lugares "imposibles", igual que Lincoln para variar.

— ¡Isla a la vista!— las palabras de su esposo dejaron sin aliento a Sid. Nuevamente la daga de la esperanza atravesó su corazón y amenazaba con herirla una vez más. Pero a pesar de todo, la mujer observó con los binoculares el lugar que le indicaban.

Les tomó varios minutos llegar al lugar. Se trataba de una isla pequeña, palmeras, una pequeña jungla rebosante, quizás una fuente de agua fresca escondida en su interior. Agua, comida y refugio para que "una" mujer sobreviva por diez años; fueron los pensamientos optimistas de Sid mientras bajaba a la playa para iniciar la exploración.

— ¿Ustedes son reales?— la aparición completamente repentina de una niña les dio un susto de muerte a Sid y a su esposo, afortunadamente pudieron sobrellevar la sorpresa y calmarse.

— ¡Liberty! ¡Es peligroso! ¡Debemos avisarle a Mamá!— fue el grito de una segunda niña, quien se encontraba escondida tras unas palmeras a un par de metros de distancia.

— Son personas, Linka ¡Reales igual que Mamá!— la emoción de la primera niña aumento al comprobar que aquellos extraños eran sólidos, y no únicamente imágenes como los películas en blanco y negro que ya estaba harta de ver.

La impresión de Sid amenazaba con desmayarla, afortunadamente su esposo la sostuvo. Aquellas niñas eran gemelas, ambas tenían un largo cabello blanco, el cual no entendía como pudo pasar por alto, y los trajes color naranja que llevaban puestas, hechas de restos de salvavidas antiguos, eran la prueba definitiva.

Además aquellas muchachas de no más de diez años, hablaban de su madre, que se encontraba en alguna parte de aquella isla.

— ¿Su madre se llama Ronnie Anne?— preguntó Sid con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Un asentimiento algo desconfiado fue suficiente— ¡Por favor! ¡Llévenme con ella…!— la desconfianza se dibujo plenamente en le rostro de Liberty, por lo cual Sid dudó un momento— Soy… soy su tía Sid. Llevo años buscando a su madre, mi mejor amiga— comunicó, estallando en llanto desesperado sin poder evitarlo más.

— ¿Tía… Sid…?— Linka salió de su escondite, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos debido a la emoción.

— …¿Y Papá?... ¡¿Papá esta con ustedes?!— Liberty también estalló en llanto, pero atención estaba concentrada en el horizonte. Tratando de hallar otro bote o rastro del hombre que su madre siempre decía que llegaría a rescatarlas.

Luego de calmarse, las gemelas lideraron el recorrido. Haciendo preguntas y más preguntas de todo el mundo en el exterior. Finalmente llegaron a un bunker para experimentos de lanzamientos nucleares de la segunda guerra mundial; una estructura bastante maltrecha y desgastada, pero que fue convertida en un acogedor hogar para las gemelas peliblancas y la mujer de piel canela que preparaba la comida en el interior.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!/ ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!— Linka y Liberty corrieron emocionadas junto a su madre, quien al abrazar a sus hijas notó al par de extraños que las acompañaban, e inmediatamente reconoció a su mejor amiga a pesar de los años.

— ¿Sid?— Ronnie Anne llevaba demasiados años soñando con ese momento, que le tomó un par de minutos creer que fuera real.

— …. ¡Anne!…— Sid Chang estalló en llanto una vez más, pero era debido a la inmensa alegría que estaba lastimándole el corazón.

**Continuará….**

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Un saludo a todos.

Creo que les debo una explicación a quienes tuvieron la fuerza de leer hasta el final. O si simplemente se la saltaron hasta aquí… Igual, gracias por leer.

En fin. Esta historia la tenía planeada para tres capítulos nada más; pero luego llegaron más ideas y más ideas… He visto muchas, muchas telenovelas. (Música de suspenso)

Al final iba a ser un desmadre de miles de muchocientas palabras, xx capítulos, y encima este era un especial de San Valentín… (planta del desierto rodando)

A lo que quiero llegar es que sacaré la continuación de esta historia, si les interesa, pero no será muy pronto. Quizás navidad porque en abril quiero ver como me va en el terror.

Gracias por leer y hasta luego.


End file.
